Alpha- and beta-adrenergic receptors and prostaglandin receptors are being studied in human blood cell preparations. The ability of adrenergic drugs to activate or inhibit adenylate cyclase is used as a measure of their biological function. Binding of tritiated adrenergic receptor antagonists to membrane receptors on the blood cells is being measured. These correlative measures are used to assess alpha- and beta-adrenergic physiological function in normal human beings, patients with various psychiatric disorders, and patients receiving different psychopharmacologic agents.